


Too Far Gone

by scrapmetal



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Small abuse warning. Aurra is not a good person, if i tag enough fics with character study i'll get it one time right?, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: Ponds dies. Not to Boba's blaster, but it's close enough.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Boba Fett, CC-6454 | Ponds & Boba Fett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> the document i wrote this in is called "ponds death scene but epic" so... yea its some fun mood whiplash  
> really tho pond's death is really upsetting to me just because of how much its brushed off. i wrote this to help i think but idk its really sad.

Boba’s ears rang. Not because he hadn’t heard an execution like that in his 11 years, the last year had proved that he wasn’t above shooting someone point blank like that, but it hadn’t seemed this wrong in a while, and he hadn’t even pulled the trigger. He couldn’t. 

“That was Ponds,” The  _ jetii  _ on the other side of the negotiations commented, like he had just passed the trooper on a lazy speeder ride. 

Boba wanted to laugh at how little the man had cared. The  _ jetiise  _ were no better than him, as far gone as he was. Yeah, that was Ponds. It was  _ Ponds. _ Boba had grown up with him. Ponds would try to slowly explain the fast stream of words in his flash training that Boba had no hope of understanding, he’d acknowledge the fact that Boba was older, with a laugh, sure, but he had done it more than the others. Ponds was a commander, surely there were other troopers that cared about him that weren’t stupid irrational kids with attactchment issues. His batch did, at the very least, and Boba vaguely registered that he was now the first to have gone. But sure, that was Ponds. So casual. Boba knew he was a hypocrite for getting angry at the  _ jetii _ for that comment. Ponds was probably cursing him as a  _ hut’uun _ as he marched on. He had  _ killed  _ Po-

No. That was Aurra. The only clone deaths  _ he  _ had caused were indirect. Because he was a  _ hut’uun. _

The transmission shut off and Aurra smacked Boba. Hard.

“Do you really want to prove you’re different from those meatbags? Because it isn’t going to happen if you keep backing out like this. No one’s going to respect you at this rate.”

Boba nodded listlessly, ears still ringing. Aurra was right. She was right. Now that  _ buir _ was gone, Boba was just some glorified clone, and not even that. Because Ponds, Cody, Fox… they were all fully capable adults. Boba was still some kid, couldn’t even become a bounty hunter without having Aurra drive him around. 

Boba returned to his room, they were all just waiting now. Waiting for the  _ jetiise _ to take the bait. They still had one clone and one natborn held hostage. Boba quietly wished they’d killed the other clone first, he didn’t even know their name, but Aurra had insisted that the commander had to be the one. Because no one cared about the other one, not even Boba.

What would happen when the inevitable confrontation came? Would Boba get a chance to kill Windu again? Did he even still  _ care _ at this point? He was past  _ good  _ endings. He just wanted this whole thing to end. 

Maybe, Boba thought, Cody would come all the way over to put him in time out. That would be ironic. Improbable, but ironic. Maybe Boba would kill him, finally rip off the bandaid. Become solidly, indisputably  _ dar’mandala. _ Kill the one person he maybe sort of still considered  _ aliit, _ though he doubted the feeling was mutual. If it was, it wouldn’t be after Cody found out Boba had killed--

But it was  _ Aurra. _ It had been  _ AURRA  _ who had killed Ponds. Not that the distinction would make Cody any more forgiving, not that it made Boba any less guilty. 

Boba wanted to close his eyes and just sleep it all off, his small, stupid, prepubecent body would need the energy anyways, but he had a hunch the everything that had happened that day would spawn some new nightmares to go along with the endless retellings of the death of  _ buir. _

Boba picked up his datapad and before he even turned it on, there was a familiar face on his screen. It was Ponds, five years ago, playing with the silly little not-cadet who had snuck into the CC’s room. Or it was that one cadet from just earlier today, the nice one, who had tried to make Boba feel like he belonged, even though he didn’t, and who looked so betrayed when Boba… Betrayed him. 

The datapad switched on and Boba’s face disappeared. He thought that maybe he’d have a few years before his face became painful to look at, but clearly that had been an optimistic estimate. He was still too small for  _ beskar’gam,  _ but perhaps a mask of some sorts was in order. Just until he was 13.

  
In the meantime, because he had no ability to do anything about that at the moment, Boba booted up one of those mindless puzzle games that were always coming in and falling out of popularity. Because that's what 11 year olds with blood on their hands did, or at least, that's what Boba  _ thought  _ they did. Cody had always liked them.


End file.
